Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical safety needle, and in particular relates to a medical safety needle preventive of re-exposure of its needlepoint after use.
Description of the Related Art
In order to introduce medicinal solution or a catheter into a patient's body, various needles for medical use have been used. After use, blood or any body fluid adheres on the needles for medical use and is sometimes contaminated with viruses such as HIV or hepatitis virus. The needles in medical use are potentially suspected to mediate infectious diseases.
There are proposed instruments in which needlepoints will be, after use, covered for the purpose of prevention of infection. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,447,501, 5,599,310 and WO 92/18182 A1 disclose related arts.